Consequential Gains
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: An epilogue to my fic "Consequential Losses"


**Happy Valentines day! Several people asked/pestered/bullied me for an epilogue to "Consequential Losses" ... so here it is :) **

**If you've not read the main fic, you probably should before you read this as some bits won't really make sense.**

**As always, comments are appreciated. The muse likes the occasional pat on the back.**

* * *

"Wow!" Connor sat on the edge of the bed and bounced up and down a few times. "Lester certainly knows how to pick hotel rooms doesn't he?"

"He does indeed." Abby stood by the window, wondering what the view was like. She wouldn't know until morning, but she had a feeling it would be something worth waking up to. This hotel was incredibly posh and way out of their price range, but it had been Lester's surprise wedding gift to them. When he discovered that they hadn't booked a honeymoon yet, he had insisted that they had a couple of nights away at his expense. Refusal was not an option.

Connor kicked his shoes off and loosened his cravat whilst he watched Abby across the other side of the room. She seemed lost in her own thoughts, gazing out of the window at nothing.

Abby couldn't quite believe she was here. It had been a whirl of a day, just as she'd been warned it would be, and some of it had passed her by completely. Other moments would remain in her memory forever though. The look on Connor's face as he watched her walk down the aisle towards him and then him barely able to say his vows through his sobs, the guard of honour at the church door consisting of all the ARCs soldiers, the endless stream of photos she'd had to pose for, the dinner and speeches and then the party. She smiled at the memory of Connor pulling her onto the dance floor for the traditional first dance. He usually had two left feet by his own admittance, but he'd had a couple of lessons from Becker who'd had to accompany ladies at formal occasions during his army days and managed to get through the whole song without stepping on Abby's feet once.

After the song had finished, Connor had then dragged his mum onto the dancefloor and she had thrown her arms around her son and sobbed happily as he spun her around. Abby watched, amused but a with a slight twinge of sadness that she didn't have any of her own family here like he had. Lester tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. "Since I'm filling in for your father today," he said. "Perhaps you'd like to dance with me?" She laughed and allowed him to lead her back to the dancefloor. It felt a little awkward, but when she glanced up at his face she realised he looked as proud as any father would be.

Then it had hit her. She did have family here, and whilst she couldn't tell anyone else about it yet, it seemed only fitting that she should dance with her grandson. Matt refused at first, but Abby wasn't taking no for an answer from him. He put his arms around her and they danced slowly, merging into the crowd now forming on the floor. Anyone else looking on would not bat an eyelid at the fact Abby was dancing with Matt; they were all grateful he was alive and tonight was the first opportunity most had had to celebrate that fact, including himself.

"Have you told Connor yet? Does he know you're pregnant and that I'm your grandson?" Matt whispered.

"Not yet," Abby replied. She'd vowed that she would never keep secrets from Connor again, yet here she was, with-holding something important from him. "I'll tell him tonight, when we're alone."

"That's probably wise," Matt smiled.

"Abby?" Connor's voice shook Abby from her thoughts. He was stood beside her and slid an arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Are you OK? Is this how you imagined it to be?"

"Yes... and a whole lot more. I love being Mrs Temple so far!" She turned slightly and softly kissed his cheek, leaning back into his embrace. She suddenly felt incredibly nervous. Perhaps it was the impending news she was going to have to tell Connor at some point very soon. They'd talked about having children and she knew he was very keen to start a family, but was he quite ready for it be happening so soon? Oddly, she was less nervous about telling him who Matt was. If anyone was going to understand what it all meant it would be Connor. He'd probably be quite amused and excited about being a part of his very own time paradox.

"Should I order in some room service?" Connor whispered. "Since Lester's paying, we should take advantage, right? Do you fancy more champagne?"

Abby chewed her bottom lip nervously. She'd actually managed to avoid drinking alcohol all day, save for a couple of small sips of champagne she'd had to have at the toast. After that, she made sure she always had a partly full glass of wine in her hand so that if someone offered to get her a drink she could just say "It's OK, I only just got one." It was easier than refusing and people questioning why she wasn't drinking on her wedding day.

"I think we have everything we need right here," she said softly, turning completely to face Connor and stroking his cheek. He'd been clean shaven at the beginning of the day, but now he had a hint of stubble starting to grow. Despite her insistence that he should have a shave for the church and photos, she was secretly pleased the stubble was there now. As he leaned in to give her a kiss, she felt that familiar tingle when the stubble grazed against her skin. It reminded her of the first time he'd plucked up the courage to kiss her.

Connor took her hand and led her over to the bed, motioning for her to sit on the edge. He moved next to her, gently tucking her hair to one side so that he could kiss her neck. The butterflies in Abby's stomach felt more like a flock of seagulls; she was more nervous now than she had been that very first time they'd slept together, three weeks into their time in the Cretaceous.

"Seems almost a shame to have to take this dress off," Connor murmured. "You look amazing in it!"

Abby chuckled, "Well, we don't actually have to take it off, but it would make doing what a newly wed couple are supposed to do on their wedding night very difficult. Your choice."

She felt his fingers move to the zip at the back of the dress and he began to tug on it. As his trembling hands slowly moved it down, he followed with his lips, planting the softest of kisses along each bit of newly exposed skin on her back. Abby sighed, her back arching as the warmth of his breath sent delightful shivers up and down the length of her spine.

When he reached the end of the zip, Connor shifted himself closer. His hands drifted around to Abby's breasts, gently pulling the dress away so that he could cup them and caress them whilst he leaned in and nibbled softly at her neck. He took each hardened nipple between his thumb and finger and teased them out into even harder peaks.

Abby turned her head, pulling Connor into a kiss. Her tongue pressed against his lips, begging for entry and then tangling against his as the heat between them began to rise. Slowly, Abby leaned back and Connor guided her down onto the bed until she was gazing up at him through heavy lidded eyes.

"Hello, Mrs Temple!" Connor grinned before moving to suckle one of her nipples whilst his hands fumbled clumsily trying to pull the remainder of her wedding gown off. Abby knew he would need help; it had taken both Emily and Jess to get her into it in the first place and there would be no way Connor would be able to take it off himself, but she didn't want him to stop what he was doing to her now.

Finally, he gave up trying and sat up, red faced and frowning. "Sorry," he muttered. "Glad you don't wear a dress very often."

"S'OK. Here, if I wriggle a bit whilst you pull." Giggling, they somehow managed to peel away the layers of silk and netting, leaving Abby laid on the bed in just a matching set of knickers and suspenders with white stockings.

Connor licked his lips and quirked his eyebrow. "Please tell me we can leave those on?"

"If you like," Abby teased. She'd never had Connor as a stockings and suspenders fan, but now she knew he was she made a mental note to try them on him again at some point. He was removing his jacket and waistcoat as he drank in the sight of his new bride waiting for him, then began to unfasten the buttons on his shirt until she reached up and tugged at it, urging him to move back on top of her.

Abby gasped as the bare flesh of Connor's chest brushed against her own skin. It was like electricity when they touched, just as always and Abby would never tire of that familiarity. She could lie here forever with Connor, just touching and kissing, and it would never feel old or stale. Instinctively, she parted her legs as Connor settled between them, his obvious arousal pressed into her groin whilst he softly kissed her neck.

Abby slid her hands into the waistband of Connor's trousers, unfastening the fly and easing them down over his slender hips along with his underwear. She grasped his growing erection, feeling it fill out in her hand as she gripped it with her fingers and slid them up and down the length. Connor let out a sigh and allowed one of his hands to glide down between them, pushing aside the thin fabric of Abby's knickers to circle the swollen bud of nerves. Abby's whimper told him she was ready for him and he shifted to press the tip of his cock against her.

He sank into her, both crying out and surprised by the intensity of the moment. Abby grabbed a fist full of hair at the back of his head and sought his mouth for a kiss, a much needed anchor to keep her from falling completely over the edge too soon. Digging the fingers of her other hand into the firm flesh of his back, she wrapped her legs around him and moved with him as he slowly slid in and out. His hands began to wander across her whole body, exploring and committing every single inch to memory as if he'd never touched her before. He let out a half laugh, half gasp as his fingertips grazed over the tops of her stockings, allowing them to linger for a moment and enjoying this new experience.

Soon they were moving together in a perfect, well practised dance. They knew each other so well that neither needed to guide the other to where they wanted them, it just happened. Abby's head began to spin and she felt her muscles clenching and vibrating with pleasure as Connor's hips rolled and jerked. When he released, Abby cried out and his own sobs were swallowed down by her tender kisses.

"I love you," he breathed, gazing down at Abby's flushed, damp cheeks and wiping them with his thumbs. Abby gazed back, smiling as Connor tried, and failed, to blink away his own tears.

"Love you too," she whispered back. She wiped his cheeks and then gently kissed the tip of his nose, rolling so that he was on his back and she rested her head against his heaving chest. His arms enveloped her and she could hear his breathing slowly returning to normal. It felt so right to be here like this, having exchanged their vows and made a commitment to each other, joining as one whole in body and mind too.

Abby looked up and could see that Connor's eyes were heavy with sleep. She would normally allow him to drift away whilst she watched, but tonight she couldn't. There was still something she had to tell him, and she had vowed to never let the night fall on another secret between them. She moved her hand to his cheek and he opened his eyes.

"Connor. I'm pregnant." She couldn't quite believe that the words had slipped out so easily.

"Well that was bloody quick, Abby! We only just..."

Abby sat up and gave him a look that told him to stop speaking. She waited for the reality of what she'd said to sink in, and the moment it did was obvious. His eyes widened and filled with tears again, the dimple in his cheek deepened and his smile spread across his entire face.

"I'm going to be a daddy?"

Abby nodded and kissed him. "Seven months from now. I only found out for certain this morning, though I've suspected it for a couple of weeks."

"Wow," Connor was shaking his head. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

"Yes, yes you are!"

He moved his hand over Abby's stomach, gently stroking it and then looking slightly disappointed. Abby placed her own hand over his and patted it. "She's too tiny for us to feel anything yet, but we will soon."

"She? You want a girl? I don't think I mind really, though eventually having one of each would be great."

"We're having a girl. Amelia Temple. And whilst we can't feel or see her yet, there is a part of her that we can." Abby took a deep breath and looked at Connor's slightly bemused face. "Amelia... Amy..." She hoped Connor might realise what she was implying, but he clearly hadn't because he continued to just look at her expectantly.

Abby continued. "Amy will get married to Gideon Anderson."

Connor's mouth began to open and close like a goldfish for a few moments and then he blinked. "Matt's father?"

"Our daughter marries Matt's father, yes."

"So that means... oh my god, Abby! That explains why Matt recovered even though we never managed to find the identity of his grandparents."

She nodded and kissed Connor's cheek. "I can show you all the documents when we get back home. Matt printed copies for us from that computer chip of his father's... and if you needed any further proof..." She sat up and showed Connor her left hand, pointing to the shiny gold wedding band on her finger. It used to be around Connor's neck until the day she proposed to him, and then they'd had it altered so that it fit securely on her finger. "Matt has an exact copy around his neck now, hidden from view. Once we've all got our heads around this properly, we should probably have him over for dinner and discuss just how much he wants everyone else to know."

"It's going to be a bit weird all round," Connor sighed and then his eyebrows knitted together as his expression changed from one of happiness to worry. "And didn't Matt say he never knew any of his grandparents or his mum? That means they … we... our baby... we all died young."

"We stopped that, Connor. It was New Dawn that killed everyone. Our Amy will have a happy and safe life thanks to you and Matt, and she'll grow up seeing what a wonderful man her son turns out to be. How many women can say that? She'll have the best of all worlds around her." She squeezed Connor's hand and the worry on his face began to fade. It was a relief; this was supposed to be the start of a happy new chapter in their lives, and fears about a future that wasn't going to happen now should not be given a second thought.

"You're right," Connor said. "It might be a bit weird at first, but we can make it work." He leaned back against the pillow and closed his eyes, smiling as he felt Abby's head nestle against his chest. Some minutes later, just as Abby was drifting off to sleep, Connor sighed.

"What's wrong?" Abby said.

"You know I asked if we could leave your stockings on?"

"Connor?"

"Well, I was thinking. I'd like to take them off. Slowly. With my teeth."

Abby sat up and glared at him in mock horror. "Connor Temple, you kinky..."

"What can I say?" Connor shrugged and then grinned. "I've got married, become a dad and a grandfather all in one day. It's bound to have an effect on me, Abby." He disappeared under the duvet and moments later Abby could feel his warm breath against her inner thigh, sending pleasant shivers up her spine again.

If this what the effect that their very unique situation was going to have on Connor, then Abby was not going to complain.


End file.
